


the only exception

by turbulent



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, idk what to call this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulent/pseuds/turbulent
Summary: and I've always lived like thiskeeping a comfortable distanceand up until nowi had sworn to myself that I'm contentwith lonelinessbecause none of it was ever worth the riskbut, you are the only exception





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am im absolutely feral take this unedited garbage

Jawn doesn’t believe in love; it’s simply silly to think about. He’s sick of hearing about how he just hasn't found the right girl yet - she doesn’t exist. The whole concept of love is pathetic at best.

Despite this, Jawn spends an awful lot of time thinking about love. About how Otto described his first real girlfriend, how she was such a blessing that it was almost unbelievable. Jawn continues to wonder why he couldn’t understand it, while everyone else around him seemed to be constantly crushing and dating and making love. He hates admitting it, but it angers him. It angers him that either everyone is playing along with some childish game, or he’s simply too stupid to wrap his head around it.  _ Love _ .

Awsten insists that he relates, despite everyone else being disconnected. Jawn can’t tell how he understands; Awsten’s dated plenty of girls before, he’s said he loved them to Jawn’s face. Weird.

When he asks about it on a hot night in Jawn’s bedroom (when they were actually meant to be doing homework), Awsten bashfully admits that he never really had a connection with them. That he always ended up breaking it off because it just stressed him out.

Jawn keeps himself from bringing it up for a long while after that. He doesn’t want to be invasive. He’s thinking about love even more now, though. The thought is always in the back of his head no matter what he does to drown it out.

Owen gets a new girlfriend - again. He never shuts up about her, and it’s seriously getting on Jawn’s nerves. How can someone be so delusional? How can he even pretend he feels that way?

When Summer break comes around, the band finally has a chance to practice often without having to worry about homework or curfews (unless they stay up dangerously late, of course), and they end up working on new material together on half of their free nights.

Awsten’s helping Jawn re-tune his guitar after his cousin messed around with it, giggling when Jawn tells the story of how he found him with it in the corner of his room during family lunch. When Awsten gives him a dumb giggly look through his outgrown hair, Jawn backtracks to what Owen had said about his girlfriend earlier that evening. He’d said when he looked like her it was as if everything else in the room was immediately tuned out, like he couldn’t bring himself to look away if he wanted to. He’d said that every time he looked at her, it was as if he fell in love all over again.

When Awsten shoves him and makes a snarky comment about him zoning out, Jawn is lost for words. Everything about this  _ idiot _ -

Jawn has a lot to think about for the next few weeks.


End file.
